Diplomacy Department
The Diplomacy Department of Knights of Aether is the Department involved with inter-clan relations, external affairs, and the movement of members and allies. The Diplomacy Department is one of five Departments in the clan, with the others being Military, Economy, Interior, and Security. The Diplomacy Department is led by the Minsiter of Diplomacy, who is elected by the clan every 28 days. Along with the Minister of Diplomacy, the Diplomacy Department has several additional ranks working within the Department. History The Diplomacy Department was created with the implementation of Departments and Ministers by Sword KoA on January 22, 2011. Before the Department was created, an unorganized diplomatic aspect of the clan was recognized, which was led by the Chief Diplomat. Departmental Duties All external affairs (with the exception of wars or military-related affairs) are handled by the Diplomacy Department as a whole, and individually by the members of the Diplomacy Department. Specifically, the duties of the Diplomacy Department include, but are not limited to: *Managing inter-clan relations *Keeping the clan updated on the status of allies *Reporting ally activity to the Grand Elder *Representing the clan in external organizations such as unions *Coordinating with other Departments do accomplish external goals (Military, Interior, Security) *Protecting the interest of the clan in external affairs Departmental Ranks Minister of Diplomacy See Minister of Diplomacy. The Minister of Diplomacy is the sole person in charge of the Diplomacy Department. The Minister of Diplomacy gathers information from people working within the Department and reports directly to the Grand Elder. Subminister of Diplomacy The Subminister of Diplomacy is the deputy leader of the Diplomacy Department. During the Minister's absence, the Subminister has the authority to exercise the powers of the Minister. The Subminister regularly assists the Minister in leading, managing, and overseeing the Department. Diplomat Diplomats are liaisons between the Minister of Diplomacy and Ambassadors. The provide creative impute and constructive criticism for the Diplomacy Department and helps to check reports from their group of Ambassadors. Each Diplomat looks over one of the three groups of allies. Ambassador An Ambassador is a liason between the clan and an allied clan. Ambassadors act as the direct link between the clan and their designated allies and they report directly to the Minister of Diplomacy and Grand Elder. They are encouraged to use all available methods of contacting their designated ally, including in their CC, via PM, via public chat, on the forums, etc. Individuals may be an Ambassador for multiple allies. For every allied clan... Ally Event Coordinator An Ally Event Coordinator is a person in charge of working with the Minister of Interior to schedule clan events with allies to boost diplomatic relations with those allies. The Ally Event Coordinators report directly to the Minister of Diplomacy and are expected to work closely with the Minister of Interior. Foreign Affairs Chancellor The Foreign Affairs Chancellor is the person in charge of overseeing Ambassadors and ensure Ambassador activity and efficiency. Additionally, the Foreign Affairs Chancellor will ensure that all information of allied clans is up to date and help prevent any lapses in updating information that may occur. Category:Departments